


Good Morning!

by Sinnerbeam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chocobos, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnerbeam/pseuds/Sinnerbeam
Summary: A Morning after the dawn.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Good Morning!

It's dawn when ignis wakes. He can't sense exactly how bright it is, but there's a faint orange blur in his peripheral vision that he knows means the start of a new day. He allows himself the indulgence of lying there and enjoying the feeling of limbs gently wrapped around him. Judging by the small but sharp patch of chin fuzz rubbing against his neck, he believes the arms belong to prompto, but the owner of the foot shoved between his thighs is anyone's guess.   
Slowly he sits up, carefully removing himself from the jenga stack of limbs, slides his feet into his slippers, and makes his way into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

It's 7 when prompto wakes up. Even the end of the world wasn't enough to break his habitual early rising, but with the return of the dawn he's been able to resume his runs, albeit now with company. There's an empty spot on the bed next to him, and he rolls onto it face first before pushing into what he's nicknamed " up-dog" pose. (Yes, he did tell the guys; yes, they fell for it; and yes, he was very smug)  
On his way down the hall he grabs the double dog leash, kisses Ignis on the cheek who smiles prettily at him, and goes in search of his running buddies. Said running buddies are Exceptionally pleased to see him and he ends up with a face full of shiba inu.   
" Who's ready for walkies, is it you Prynaa~? Who's the best ex-messengers on Eos, is it you, Umbra? Yeeeeesssss! Let's go doggies, lets gooo!" He clasps the leads in place, and steps out ready to face another day. 

When Gladio wakes, it's 8 am, and he takes a moment to stretch all his fingers and toes before wrapping back around the body he was curled protectively around. His muscles are stiff from yesterday's sparring, and certain other strenuous activities, but he feels good. Gladio's upbringing did not prepare him for this kind of laid back country life, but it's in his nature to protect, and if the subject of that protection has swapped crowns for chocobos, then so be it. 

When Noctis wakes, it's after 10. He's alone in the bedroom, but that's okay. His loved ones are outside the small farm house, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio trending to the chocobos, the vegetables and the chickatrices respectively. There isn't a day that goes by where Noctis misses the literal seat of power he gave up in exchange for his life; lucis is far too vast and diverse to have its needs met by only one man after all. But sometimes he wonders if the guys are wasted out here, where their years of experience in governing and battle mean naught.   
He’s jolted out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Prompto's face appears and he's nearly bursting with hows badly he's trying to hide his grin.   
" Dude! Thank carbuncle you're up, you gotta come see this, c'mon c'mon let's go!"   
Noctis groans and rolls over.   
" Babe, what is it? Can you like.. describe it to me and then I can go back to bed and see it later...?"   
Prompto does a mock exasperated sigh, " Do you need me to drag you out of bed, cause you know i will."   
Noctis pulls the cover half over his face so Prompto can't see his smirk. " ...Maybe..." he wriggles his legs for effect.  
" Allright, up we get." With a feat of strength that would have made his teen self proud, prompto scoops up his former king in a bridal style carry. "Trust me your gonna be happy i dragged you out, "  
"Mmmmm, okay. Have I ever told you I love how strong you are? " Noctis strokes up his husband's exposed shoulders and gives them a squeeze, before planting a kiss on his neck.

" I know what you're doing. Stop that. Or... wait till later at least. " Prompto crosses the open front door and into the front garden, where Ignis's carrots and aubergines are thriving in the cleigne summer heat. He winds his way through the paths carved out of allotment beds until they reach the back of the house, where a small paddock sits, and also where he gently places Noct down in the wet grass.   
"Eep! Thats cold!!"   
" Hush now love, you'll wake the baby." Ignis is slowly walking towards him, carrying something swaddled in cloth in his arms.   
" Baby?!" Noctis bounds up and quickly as his bum leg will let him, and hobbles over. Gladio is also standing beside Ignis, an arm around his shoulder and a proud look on his face. As noctis approaches Ignis rearranges the cloth and a small "kweh!" can be heard. It's a baby chocobo. Freshly hatched, only lightly feathered and ever so small. Noctis holds his arms out, and gently Ignis passes him the bundle, with a smile. Noctis coos quietly at the new addition to their family, as he feels his partners surround him to gently hold him. And as he looks at their faces, such joy and love written upon them, he knows there's no place else his boys would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted. Please tell me if you liked it!   
> My post-game headcannon is that Noctis willingly gives up the throne and tries to establish a democracy, then takes his boys and starts a chocobo farm.


End file.
